Force Through Time
by Lukesolo112
Summary: Luke Skywaker has been sent through time by a mysterias figure. Luke now is in the time of the old republic with his father. Note one of three parts
1. Prologe

Star Wars

**Force Through Time**

It has been three years since the battle at Endor and Luke Skywalker is a Jedi Knight. With the New Republic building Luke wants to rebuild the Jedi order. With little info on how to train Luke goes to the planet of Corasond home of the senate and the old Jedi Order, to find the secrets of the force and bring balance back to the galaxy…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Beep bop beep woo" " I know artoo that's why we came here, to find old records and testaments from the old Jedi Order." Luke Skywalker told his friend A2-D2; a little astro-droid that has been with Luke since he left his home on Tatooine to join the Rebellion against the Empire and the Sith Lord named Darth Vader. Vader had captured Princess Lea Organa who happened to be Luke's twin sister.   
Luke and Lea fought valiantly against the Republic but Luke was about to find out something that had him caught off guard by Darth Vader. Vader revealed who his father was. Jedi Master Obi-One Kenobi told Luke that Vader killed Luke's father but it turned out that Vader was Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker. 

In the end Vader and Luke fought against each other in the Empire's greatest weapon the Death Star and Vader became Anakin again when he destroyed the Emperor and saved Luke's life. After Vader died Luke and his friends went off to finish off the rest of the Empire.

When Luke and R2 D2 found a speeder they went looking for the Jedi Temple they found it in peaces most of it still had blaster marks from the Clones back during the Clone Wars. _This is the Jedi Temple man it's been torn apart badly. _"Well I guess we go in artoo." The astro- droid beeped in agree.

Luke walked to the entrance and went in. He saw blaster shots everywhere he looked. _I have to remind Han to tell Lea to fix the temple. _" I have a bad feeling about this artoo." "Bop Beep Beep Bop" he replied.

Luke and Artoo explored the Temple and found the council room. " Here is where the Jedi Masters would have meetings and discuss about the wars." To Luke's surprise the bodies he heard were hear weren't not even the Lightsaber's

_The Emperor must have picked up the bodies and got ride of them. _Luke told artoo to wait by the speeder so he can look around. As he was exploring he felt the force guiding him to a corridor. When he got to corridor he looked inside their he found old documents form council meetings.

"Oh my god, I think I found something." Luke entered carefully trying to stay calm. _O crap look at all these records._

He found thousands of documents he saw one with obi-one being accepted by a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jin. Obi-one accepting his father as a Padwan and Anakin becoming part of the council.

As he was searching through the documents Luke found something that caught his attention. He read it out loud

The force can give a Jedi certain abilities. The way of the force is a mystery and the force is strong in this room for some reason and as I am locked in here I cannot escape. I have to rely on the force to get me ou

I cannot get out of here what happened to him. Just then he felt a surge in the force and looked up. "I have a feeling I am about to find out." Luke was lifted up into the air and was hurled around like a rage doll. He heard voices he heard the Emperor's lafe, Vader's voice telling Luke he is his father. Obi-One telling Luke to feel the force, Yoda telling him to do or do not there is no try. Han and Lea yelling his name, and his father as a young Padwan learning the ways of the force. After that Luke saw or heard no more. 

So how do you like it so far interesting isn't it 

Please tell me what you think and review have any questions I will answer in next Chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke heard voices he hoped it was Han, Treepio, Lea, Artoo and Chewee. " Who is he," " Is he a senator." "Away from him we must breathing he must do to wake up. Question him we will soon."

Luke recognized the voice immediately. He opened his eyes just enough to see what was going on. He saw a green alien with pointy ears and big eyes. A bald man with a light brown uniform and a dark brown cloak. He could not see any more people but he felt them.

He opened his eyes wide and said "Yoda is that you. Am I dead, where's Ben and my father." The Jedi master was startled to hear that Luke knew his name. "Yoda I am and who might you be hmm." Luke stood up puzzled.

_Why doesn't Yoda Remember me he trained me._ I am Luke Skywalker Jedi Master of the knew republic. The bald Jedi gave Luke a questioned face. "If you are a Jedi Master why are not on the Jedi council?" "Jedi Council?" Luke questioned. " Wait! Who is the supreme Chansler?" " Senator Palpatine of Naboo. Why?" "Oh Shit I went **BACK IN TIME!!!**

Thanks for the Reviews 

I kind of slaked off this chapter but it will get better.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean you went back in time Skywalker?" Stated the bald Jedi Mace Windu" I don't know one minute I was in a room with documents from the council then I passed out." Luke saw the masters look at him in disbelief.

Luke looked at Yoda. "Yoda you believe me right." "Hmm" Yoda closed his eyes. One of the Jedi called out " sourly he is lying it's impossible to travel through time."

Yoda opened his eyes. " Lying the boy is not" Mace looked at Yoda then to Luke. "What was your name again?" "Luke Skywalker." "Council Adjourned" All the Jedi masters got up and left. Mace and Yoda remained.

Just than a man with short hair with a single braid down the side and blue eyes opened the door. Entering with another man with his hair long and an expression on his face that looked like he was looking inside you. Luke knew that face.

Ben! Luke shouted in his head then he guessed the man next to, him his father. "Anakin, Obi-One What are you two doing hear," said Mace. " We just got back from Nar Shadaa and we thought we should give you a report." Just than the transmitter rang.

"Hold Up" Windu went over to a table to the side of the entrance of the chamber. Luke saw a man that looked like the Emperor. Luke flinched at the thought.

"Master Yoda we are needed at the chanslers office senator Amadala is here." "Go we must Obi-one" "Shall we wait till you summon us." Suggested Obi-One. "NO!" stated Windu "Stay here with him and wait for orders." Obi-One Anakin and Luke bowed.

Who is that kid is he a Jedi thought Anakin. Obi-One looked at him and gestured for him to calm down. "Excuse me but who are you." "I'm Luke Skywalker Jedi Master of the new Republic some how I've traveled through time I am the future son of your padwan and the last of the Jedi."

Anikan was shocked about what he heard. I have a son.

Now we're getting some where huh please Review


	5. AN

Hey Guys Lukesolo112 here. Sorry its been so long six years is a very long time to wait. I'm letting you know im now in the process of rewriting this story im hoping to have the first chapter with prologue up by the end of the week I hope you guys enjoy it till then see you soon 


End file.
